KND:Operation C.A.T.A.C.L.Y.S.M
KND:Operation C.A.T.A.C.L.Y.S.M. '(Clashing Actions Tense All Co-operatives Leading Yanked Systematic Missions) is a Open-World,Hack n Slash MMO for the PC released as a collaboration between cartoon network,monster combo studios and dark flame studios.The game follows the player's character(who is a new member of either the KND,the GKND or the teen ninjas)who must aid their organization in a 3-way war between the 3 groups The TND arrive the updated with mean can be pre-order to buy in the Steam. Story TBA Classes KND Classes *'Leader: support class,skills based around buffing his team *'Scientist': support/defense class,skills based around building stuff and fortifying the base *'Medic': support class,skills based around healing his team *'Artillery': attack/defense class,skills based around damage and weapon efficiency *'Spectre': support/attack class,skills based around espionage and recon GKND Classes *'Central Mind': Support Class, buffs team and debuffs enemy team *'Heavy Fire': Attack Class, powerful damage, average health and weak defense, similar to a Glass Cannon *'Scouter': Attack Class, very mobile and has lower health than most, is mainly able to explore territory to identify targets, can also aid other classes with healing however cannot heal self *'Telepath': Defense Class, special ability user, is able to shield self and allies as well as perform ranged attacks *'Soldier': Attack/Defense Class, primarily attacks through ranged weaponry although does include melee weapons if in close combat Teen Ninja Classes *'Ninja Captain': Support/Attack Class, very agile and has cloaking capabilities, can disguise themselves as a civilian *'Footballer': Attack/Defense Class, high damage class, capable of various ranged and melee weapons although has a low fire rate in comparison to other Attack Classes *'Aerial Knights': Defense Class, mobile-tanks, capable of taking many hits as well as being relatively unrestricted by the environment around them, their major flaw is their higher risk of Sabotage. *'Cheerleader': Support/Defense Class, able to buff team as well as heal and is able to perform powerful melee attacks, however is slow and weak defensively *'Tactician': Support Class, able to set traps as well as buff team, has very few damaging attacks in comparison. TND Classes (Pre-Order) * Football Team: Attack Class, the most strongers of Teen Sport and have to used rage to increase stats. * Ice Hockey Team: Defense Class, the very heavy have armor tank, the incredible health. * Basketball Team: Support Class, the great dodge and fast attack have ball to attack enemys. * Baseball Team: Attack Class, the supreme critical damage to used strike with balls. * Golf Team: Support Class, the very rare attack and used focus mind to increased regeneration and critical. Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Alamode Ruins *KND Seriously Cool Mueseum of Stuff (Shop) *KND Moonbase *Saturn *KND Super Convention Center *Lime Ricky’s Bar (Main Hub) *Central Bike Hub(Bike Upgrade Station) *Rainbow Monkey Island *Gallagher Elementary *Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane *Sector X Treehouse Sector MD *KND Gihugeacarrier (KND-only Hub) *Teenage Hideout (Teen Ninja-only Hub) *GKND Spaceship (GKND-Only Hub) * TND Gihugeacarrier (Teen Sport-only Hub) (Pre-Order) *Sector 1 (KND Multiplayer Hub) *Steve’s House (Teen Ninja Multiplayer Hub) *GKND Orbital Station (GKND Multiplayer Hub) *Hap Happy Land *Supervillains Supermarket & Deli *KND Code Module (KND/GKND Mission Board) *Hendry Middle School (Teen Ninja/TND Mission Board) *Accounting and Son *Bully Island *Utopia Island *Burger Frenzy *Coffee Drilling Rig (Trade Center for all Groups (Neutral Zone)) *Tieland *Mr. Jelly’s Candy Store *KND Arctic Base (KND hub for Ongoing Missions) *McClintok High School (Teen Ninja hub for Ongoing Missions) *Amazonian Secret GKND Base (GKND hub for Ongoing Missions) NPCs KND-Exclusive KND is a global organization composed of 5-to-12 years old, military-styled trained children who battle evil teen-to-adult tyranny for other kids and their pleasure, in the animated series Codename: Kids Next Door. The current age of the KND, the seventh age, was founded by Numbuh 0, after he discovered the legendary "Book of KND" that contains all stories of KND operatives' stories for their adventures. The organization's purpose is to protect kids from evil tyranny from people over the age of 13 and up, but they only battle evil adults, as stated in Operation: M.A.T.A.D.O.R. and''Operation: A.M.I.S.H.. Almost all members' codenames are numbers, spelled "Numbuh". It was revealed in''Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. that in the 19th Century KND, girls were not allowed in the organization at that time until Numbuh 999 was the first girl to be inducted into the KND in the 20th Century and many more girls were inducted as well. * Numbuh 1 (KND Main Mission Giver) *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh Infinity (Determinant) *Numbuh 10 *Sector Z (Temporarily) *Numbuh 100 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 363 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 85 *Numbuh 101 * Numbuh 8a * Numbuh 8b *Numbuh 1-Love *Numbuh 83 *Numbuh 275 *Numbuh 13 *Numbuh 122 *Numbuh 84 *Numbuh 20,000 *Numbuh 65.3 *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 35 *Numbuh 88 *Numbuh 11.0 *Sector F Operatives *Sector A Operatives *Sector G Operatives *Sector T Operatives *Sector C Operatives *Sector R Operatives *Sector I Operatives *Sector CA Operatives *Sector S Operatives * Numbuh 999 * Numbuh 0 (KND Endgame Mission Giver) GKND-Exclusive GKND is supposedly an intergalactic organization of all children fighting a universal war against evil (teen-to-adult) tyranny. *Numbuh Vine *Numbuh Infinity *Numbuh 74.239 *C.I.S.S.Y (GKND Main Mission Giver) *Crysonent Species Operatives *Crysonent Tactician Op 4 *Crysonent Op 5 *Crysonent Op 16 *Freilair Species Operatives *Freilair Diplomat Op 2 *Freilair Op 23.5 *Freilair Op 21.5 *Digiknot Species Operatives *Digiknot Virtualization Op 16 *Digiknot Op 1.21 *Digiknot Op 301 *Trigonox Species Operatives *Trigonox Supreme Op 1 *Trigonox Op 14 *Trigonox Op 28 *Resnetti Species Operatives *Resnetti 2x4 Head ScientistOp 2.718 *Resnetti Op 48 *Resnetti Op 185 *Tregonrin Species Operatives (Numbuh 74.239’s species) *Tregonrin Op 412 *Tregonrin Op 1518 *Viridaunt Species Operatives *Viridaunt Marine Unit Op 8 *Viridaunt Op 811 *Viridaunt Op 00501 *Mystix Op 0.0.0 (GKND Endgame Mission Giver) Teen Ninja-Exclusive Teen Ninja are a faction of teenagers equipped withBattle Ready Armor who serve The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, and Father. They also served Grandfatherwhen they were Senior Citi-zombies. The two most notable members are Cree Lincoln and Chad Dickson, both former KND operatives, who frequently lead them in their battles. This faction also has many other fugitive KND operatives who have escaped decommissioning when they turned 13. *Cree Lincoln (TN Main Mission Giver) *The Steve (TN Endgame Mission Giver) *Justin Cavallero *Big Brother *Stacey *Lieutenant Seltzer *Teen Tornado *Jets Operatives *Michael S. *Johnny P. *Roger T. *Ricky L. *Bulldogs Operatives *Harvey M. *Melissa C. *Raymond E. *Georgia P. *Luke H. *Catherine S. *Cowboys Operatives *Tyson Z. *Barney F. *Walter G. *Hannah O. *Michelle S. *Emily M. *Emily N. *Sandstorm Operatives *Arctic Operatives *Amazonian Operatives *Tigers Operatives *Dragon Operatives *Falcon Operatives *Raptor Operatives *Roos Operatives TND-Exclusive (Pre-Order) TND is a secret organization for the best and loyal KND operatives who have turned 13 (teens). They pretend to be decommissioned or traitors so they don't blow their cover to the other KND operatives that don't know the TND exist. They are known to be "special agents" for KND, but they must pretend to join the Teens and spy on them from the inside. * Chad Dickson (TS Main Mission Giver) * Cavallero * Coach Wetterhahn * Principal Hendry (TS Endgame Mission Giver) Bosses Delightful Children From Down the Lane Health: '''5000 '''Location: '''The Delightful Manor Down the Lane '''Drops: *Cake Crumbs (Requires "For our Ancestors" Active, 100% Drop) *Lenny's Helmet (Head Item, UR, 0.07% Drop) *Delightful Shirt (Male/Female) (Shirt Item, U, 1.25% Drop) *Delightful Trousers (Male) (Pants Item, R, 0.75% Drop) *Delightful Skirt (Female) (Pants Item, R, 0.75% Drop) Pattern: '''the DCFDL cycle between chasing the player and attacking him/her and going to a large turret on the far end of the room and attempting to fire lasers at them. When at half health they will also spawn delightfuloids and attempt to throw L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E. at the player Toiletnator '''Health: 24000 Location: Supervillains Supermarket & Deli (Requires Summoning Item) Drops: *The Golden Plunger (Requires "The Unflushable" Active, 100% Drop) *Toilenator Bowl (Head Item, VR, 0.1% Drop) *Toilet Paper Plunger (Melee Weapon, C, 2.5% Drop) *The Basin Cannon (Heavy Ranged Weapon, UR, 0.07% Drop) Pattern:''' Toiletnator will use his surroundings to his advantage, toppling over shelves and launching Toilet Rolls, while not directly engaging the player. After taking enough damage Toiletnator will activate his ultimate form, Terma-Toiletnator. In this form he is much more aggressive, attempting to smash the player with porcelian toilets as well as summoning Toilet Floods. Knightbrace '''Health: 18000 Location: Burger Frenzy Drops: *Boomerblade (Semi-Ranged Weapon, UR, 0.07% drop) *Gig Brushed (Melee Weapon, U, 1.25% drop) Pattern: Knightbrace will generally stay out of reach for Melee Weapons. When attacking he will throw his Boomerblade so the player must be careful to dodge it on both the throw and the return. He will also release various traps that can impede the player's movement. Gallery Terma Toiletnator.jpg|Terma-Toiletnator, Toiletnator's Ultimate Form KND Logo.png|The KND's Team Logo GKND Logo.png|The GKND's Team Logo Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Joint Projects Category:MMO Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:PC Games Category:Open World Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Dark Flame Studios Category:2017